The Good Life
by homotommotomlinson
Summary: AU larry stylinson fanfic. a life in which the boys aren't famous and they are in high school together. what will happen? i dont know you 'll have to read to find out... Warning: BoyXboy later on so dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Hay guise! Ok so this is another one of my fanfics. I kinda based off of my own life from the past week so bear with me if it is really boring or something. Just so you know later there will be boyXboy stuff going on so don't like don't read. Thanks loves. Enjoy!

Harry sighed as he walked into the art room. The smell of clay dust and cheap paint invaded his nose as he inhaled deep.

"Harreh!" Louis called from across the room. Harry smiled as he walked over to him and looked down at what he was doing. Louis was putting the finished touches on his honors art shadow box that was due at the end of the class. It was their exam project and harry was way behind.

"How's it going mate?" harry asked Louis gently reaching down an touching the dangling shoe pictures from the top section. His was based on fashion.

"Good," Louis replied. "I'm almost finished."

"Cool." harry said before walking over to the cabinets and pulling out his project. His was based on nature and he still had to glue down all the flowers and pictures he had done with his prismacolors.

He worked hard to cram in all his work and finished with five minutes to spare. He felt accomplished as he filled out his rubric and turn it in with his box.

He scooted over to where Louis was and poked his face. He was asleep with his head resting on the desk. His eyes fluttered open and smiled at the sight of Harry's poofy curls next to his face.

He wrapped his arm around Harry's neck and pulled him close laying his head on Harry's soft pillow of hair. Harry could feel Louis warm breath blow on his ear and it sent chills down his neck. He tried pulling away but Louis had a tight grip on him.

He could hear Louis' breath even out as he fell back asleep. He sighed as he pulled himself out from underneath Louis' head. Once out he pushed Louis hard and he almost tumbled out of his chair. He laughed as Louis tried to catch himself but failed and fell to the hard tile. He rubbed his sore butt as he stood up then hit Harry's shoulder playfully.

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders as the bell rang and they walked out of the art room.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and as the last bell rang harry quickly left his classroom and met Louis at his locker. Harry heart skipped a beat as Louis turned and gave him a genuine smile. He blushed as he looked to the floor.

Recently harry had been getting these feelings about Louis. But harry wasn't gay. He liked girls. But his last girlfriend had left him heartbroken and Louis had always been there as a shoulder to cry on. But harry was definitely not gay.

Ok I hope you guys liked it and also if there are any mistakes just let me know an ill try to correct them and im just apologizing in advance for any that do occur. Lots of love xx also check out my profile for a link to my tumblr! Its beautiful if I do say so myself. Lln thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

OK sorry it's been a few days guys but here it is and I hope its long enough this time. Please excuse any major/minor mistakes that I made I kinda rushed this chapter but whatever. I hope you all like it. And also thank you to everyone that has read the previous chapter and my other story as well. Enjoy!

Together they walked down the hall together and left the building.

"Do you wanna come over? My folks are gone for the weekend so we could have a couple beers or something." Louis asked. Harry nodded as he followed Louis to his car. It was a blue and black 2012 ford mustang with big rims. But it actually wasn't entirely his, he shared it with his sister who only had her permit.

They got into the car and drove down the street. The song wild ones by Flo Rida came on and Louis cranked up the volume until it hurt Harry's ears. Together they sang and sang until the people in the cars next to them were staring. They both laughed until their sides hurt.

As the song ended they pulled up Louis' driveway and walked into Louis house. He felt Louis' hand wrap around his shoulders as the walked into the cool air. Harry plopped down on the couch toeing his shoes off and propping them up on the coffee table. Louis came back with a couple beers and a bag of chips. He handed one of the beers to harry and he popped the lid. Harry took a long swig of the beer and then stuck his hand in the bag of chips.

*2 hours later*

"HARREH! Where did you run off to?" Louis yelled from the living room. Harry had gone off to take a piss and they were both completely wasted.

"I'm right here boo bear. Don't wo-" harry said as he walked back into the living room but was tackled by Louis. They both fell to the floor with Louis landing on top of harry. Louis pushed up and straddled Harry's waist. He reached down and ran his hand through Harry's curls.

"I've always wanted hair like yours, har." he said leaning down to smell it. "It always smells so good too. What kind of shampoo do you use?"

Harry smiled and answered "um I don't know, just whatever brand my mom buys me."

"I love it." Louis leaned down to Harry's ear "I love you."

Harry sat up on his elbows almost making Louis fall over. "You do?"

Louis nodded bringing his face closer to Harry's. "I have since the very first day i met you."

"I love you too boo bear." harry replied before bringing their lips together. Their kiss was rough and sloppy but it didn't matter because they both needed each other desperately.

Harry pushed Louis back and onto the carpet switching their roles as their tongues fought for dominance. Harry reached down with his free hand and rubbed Louis through his jeans. Louis moaned into the kiss.

Harry moved down on Louis after breaking the kiss and unzipped his pants. There was already an obvious bulge that had formed in Lou's boxers. He pulled them off as well and grabbed Louis member at the base, running his hand up and down it a couple times before reaching down with his tongue and licking the head experimentally. Louis moaned once again. Harry took that as his sign to take the whole thing in his mouth.

He gagged a little the very first motion but quickly got the hang of bobbing his head up and down and running his tongue along the sensitive underside. He could here Louis' moans get louder and felt his hand slide into his curls.

"Harry…I'm...I'm close." Louis moaned out. Harry speed up his motions and he soon felt Louis' body tense beneath him. Louis shot his seed down Harry's throat and harry drank down every bit of it. Harry sat up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Louis sat up as well but reached down to Harry's increasingly tightening pants.

"Can I do you now?" he asked already starting on the button and zipper. He pushed the pants down and pulled Harry's dick out of his boxers leaning down and taking the whole thing into his mouth in one fluid motion. Harry moaned as Louis' mouth devoured him. Louis continued on but harry couldn't contain himself much longer.

After about another minute harry grabbed the back of Louis head and pushed it down completely shooting his load down Louis throat. After coming down from his high he pulled Louis up and captured his lips on his once more before resting his forehead on the latters.

"I love you so much Louis." Harry said.

"I love you too Harry." Louis replied wrapping himself into Harry's arms resting his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

-Hope you guys liked it. Good luck to anyone that has finals this week like mwah. Lots of love to you all.


End file.
